


Submissive Sam's Safeword Situation

by SamuelJames



Series: Who's The Boss? [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Domme/sub, Drabble, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has to use his safeword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submissive Sam's Safeword Situation

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Submissive Sam's Safeword Situation_   
>  _**Pairing:** Annie Cartwright/Sam Tyler_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Sam has to use his safeword._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the Weekly Drabble Challenge at the LiveJournal community lifein1973. Prompt was  safe._   
>  _**Kink Note:** Established Domme/sub relationship, spanking.._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

The word is on the tip of his tongue, if he utters his safeword in between more and stop and please, it'll end. He clenches his jaw, lest the word slip past his lips accidentally. The pain stokes his pleasure. Sam wants the bliss that comes from being spanked, sharp stinging slaps on sensitive skin. He's so turned on that were he allowed to touch himself, he would come embarrassingly quickly.

"Really hurts."

"I know, Sam. Just say the word."

He shakes his head. Three slaps land in quick succession.

"Bank!"

Annie stops immediately and pulls him into her arms.


End file.
